The present disclosure herein relates to an optical transmitter module, and more particularly, to an optical transmitter module having improved high-frequency characteristics.
In recent years, technologies using optical transmission are being used as technologies for providing service to subscribers using base station of the telecommunication office. An optical transmitter module provides an optical signal used in the optical transmission. In the optical transmitter module, fast signal modulation is required for transmitting a lot of data. In order to satisfy performance with respect to the modulation speed, an electro-absorption modulated laser (EML) may be used in the optical transmitter module.
A continuous wave (CW) that is emitted from a light source of the EML is modulated through a high-frequency signal that is transmitted through a transmission line. That is, in order to improve the speed of the optical transmitter module, a modulation bandwidth of the optical transmitter has to be expanded to a high frequency range.